Existing solutions are designed with limited run time to avoid the need for unsupervised system maintenance. Administration requires expertise and training in the system. Additionally, work on multi-sensor health monitoring systems focuses on communication methods, data analysis, and transducer efficacy. Practical issues in on-body multi-sensor deployment such as maintaining a multi-sensor system with zero-training and minimal inconvenience is virtually non-existent.
Common methods include some form of the BIST (built-in self test) on sensor nodes, and manual inspection of data during installation and after loss of data is detected. The execution or interpretation of results from these methods requires technical knowledge that most users lack. Finally, there are substantial periods of missing data when manual inspections are not regularly conducted.